Prior art brushes for cleaning submerged surfaces have been provided. Some prior devices have flat plates which are mounted to the tops of brushes and secured to handles for the brush. The flat plates deflect water as the brushes are moved through water to push the brushes into the submerged surfaces being cleaned. Some prior art brushes have been provided for marine use, that is, for cleaning submerged surfaces such as boat hulls. The marine type prior art brushes typically have plates mounted to the brushes which pivot when the brushes are pulled upward and downward to push the brushes against surfaces being cleaned on both up strokes and down strokes. Other prior art brushes have been designed for cleaning pools. For cleaning pools, is it preferable to only push debris downward toward the drain in the bottom of the pools, and to not drag the debris back up the sidewalls of the pool. Pool type prior art brushes have plates which pivot from first positions during downstrokes to second positions during up strokes. In the first positions, movement of the plates through water pushes the brushes against surfaces of the pools being cleaned. In the second positions, the plates pivot such that the plates do not push the brushes against the pool surfaces as the brush is pulled upwards, so that debris being cleaned from the pools will not be dragged back up the walls of the pools.